Touch-controlled panel or display devices and systems are known in the art, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,757,322; 3,482,241; and 3,696,409 are examples of such devices and systems. However, the touch panel described herein is different in construction than those in the prior art, and a novel drive system is provided for use therewith.